


The Current

by minnabird



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: (possibly), Adultery, F/F, Poetry, Prose Poem, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minnabird/pseuds/minnabird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They are adrift in a warm sea, a seething ocean of sensation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Current

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Untitled](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/11219) by clabbert2101. 



> Written for the Who Arted? challenge in Poetry, Anyone? on MNFF.

They are adrift in a warm sea, a seething ocean of sensation, and as they’re pulled into its uncharted waters it tosses them in its breakers, splintering the last remnant of sense they’d been floating on and subsuming them in a roiling maelstrom of passion, and they do not see what is ahead until a bright flash of lightning shows them that they are on a rising wave of ineffable magnitude and then they pause for a final giddy moment -

and they are falling, crashing to a foreign shore, gasping, bewildered flotsam, maroons who will never find their home again, for there is no crossing that ocean the other way, no fighting the current that dragged them there.

They are lost, and yet as the sun rises over the storm-tossed sheets, they survey this new land and smile to see its promise.

**Author's Note:**

> This has been nominated for Best Poem in the 2012 Quicksilver Quill Awards on MNFF.


End file.
